Traitorous Me
by pandorabox82
Summary: Garcia has to do some quick explaining after Rossi teases JJ about her crush on Hotch. But will a girl's night out with Blake and Strauss create more problems for their friendship?


"I can't believe you let that slip!"

Penelope stiffened, biting her lip as she slowly turned around to look at her friend. She was frowning at her and she felt involuntary tears prickle her eyes. "It just came out when I was talking to her! I had no idea that Rossi was standing right behind me!"

The glare deepened as JJ slammed the office door and stalked over to her couch, plopping down on it with a huff. "Well, now he's ribbing me like you would not believe! He asked me if I wanted to get Hotched again soon. Ugh!"

She couldn't help but giggle at that, and JJ narrowed her eyes even further, until they were almost closed. "I'm sorry! That is a truly funny comment!"

"Yeah, well, if someone hadn't had loose lips, I wouldn't have to worry about Rossi knowing about my stupid little crush on Hotch!" There was barely controlled anger in her friend's voice and she shrugged, biting her lip once more.

"I can make this up to you, I promise!"

"How? By erasing Rossi's memory? I don't think you have access to those kinds of skills, Garcia."

"I could threaten him with financial ruin?"

"No."

"Then what can I do?"

"I don't know! And that's the problem. You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"I had to tell Erin. She needed something to make her smile. Her children are not adjusting well to her sudden return from the dead. Take Reid's reaction to Emily's return and multiply it by tenfold. Plus, the Bureau decided to not reinstate her. They've decided to keep Cruz around. What else could I do but give her some happy news after all that?"

She watched as JJ sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "My head knows you're right, Pen. My heart is having a little harder time acknowledging that fact. How's she doing?"

"She's still having nightmares, vicious ones. We were talking and somehow she got me to sing, and I lulled her to sleep. She wasn't out twenty minutes before she screamed herself awake. Erin was trembling so badly, and…I just don't know what I can do to help her, Jayje, besides telling her things that will make her smile and laugh."

JJ looked at her sadly. "It's that bad?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "So, I'm sorry that I blurted out your secret, but I'm not sorry I put a tiny smile on her face." JJ buried her face in her hands as she shook her head. "I know, I know. But I did get a good piece of gossip from her."

"What?" her friend asked, looking up at her quickly.

"We are going to hear the sound of baby's feet padding around here soon."

"Shut up! Who's pregnant?" JJ looked at her stomach. "Is it you?"

"No! Derek and I are using three forms of protection, seeing as how his family is as fertile as the Nile Delta. Maybe if we last a year, we'll think about kids."

"Ah, I see. So, it's not you, and it's not me, is it Erin?"

"God, no. She, well, kids are no longer an option for her."

"Which leaves…Shut up. No. No! She's nearly as old as Erin!"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "I have it on the best authority. Go peek out and see if she's standing. I swear, it will become apparent as soon as you really look at her." Penelope watched JJ get up and head over to the door, opening it a crack so that she could look out. In moments, she turned back to her, a look of shock on her face. "I know. It's so clear now, isn't it?"

"How did Erin know before we did?" she asked as she took a seat once more.

"It seems that the former enemies made up shortly before Curtis tried to kill Erin. And now that they've been given a second chance, they're making up for lost time. I guess they were best friends back in the day."

"And is someone a little jealous?"

Penelope blushed as she looked down at the floor. "Am I that obvious? I thought I was going to be her friend, and she's been so welcoming and nice, but they share such a history. I can't compete with that!"

It was JJ's turn to laugh and she pouted a little. "Garcia, maybe now you know how Blake feels when it comes to our friendship. I mean, we did kind of shut her out there for a while."

"I suppose you're right. It still stinks."

JJ nodded and held out her arm. Penelope quickly got up from her chair and came over to her side, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "You know, we can like people in different ways. What Erin gets from you is probably very different from what she gets from Blake. Just like what I get from you is very different from what I get from Emily."

She sighed lightly. "You are such a mom, Jayje."

"I should be."

"Oh, you know what I mean. But really, how can I make this up to you? I do feel badly that I let it slip."

JJ fell silent and Penelope scooted closer to her friend, rubbing her face against her shoulder. "You know what? I'm not as mad as I was anymore. And I suppose I can endure a little bit of Rossi's teasing, if it made Erin smile."

"Thank you!" she squealed as she threw her arms around her friend. "At least you don't consider me a traitor anymore!"

JJ giggled lowly. "I don't think anyone could be angry at you for very long. You're too sweet and earnest. Are you heading over to Erin and Dave's after work today?"

"I had planned on it. Why?"

"Let's kick Rossi out and make it a girl's night. Then we can pump Blake for details on her pregnancy."

"I like the way that you think, Jayje! That is perfect! Do you want to ask Blake or tell Rossi?"

"What do you think?"

"Right, I got Rossi. Come on." Together, they left the room and Penelope watched JJ walk down the stairs and approach Blake. As soon as she was by her desk, she scurried over to Rossi's office and barged inside without knocking. "So, we're kicking you out tonight. Go home with Reid or Hotch."

"Excuse me, Kitten?"

She stalked over to his desk and slapped her palms down on the blotter, staring into his eyes. "You let it slip about JJ's crush. To make up for that, we are going to have a girl's night at your place. No interruptions from any men. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, Kitten," he replied, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Is this going to be a traditional sleepover? With…experimenting?"

"David James Rossi, you are such a lecher! And no, there's not going to be any experimenting, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know how Erin will take you propositioning me, I really don't."

"You are incorrigible."

His smile turned into a wide grin. "You wouldn't want me any other way, I promise. And, to be serious a moment, I must say thank you. When you told Erin that, she didn't have any nightmares that night."

Penelope teared up and reached out, smacking him on the shoulder. "You're not supposed to make a woman cry, Rossi. But really?"

"Yeah. It was only the one night, but, it's progress."

"Good. Now I want a hug."

Shaking his head, he stood and came over to her side, opening his arms. Penelope sank against him, breathing in the scent of his cologne. "Kitten, you really are a miracle worker. Work your magic on her again tonight."

"I'll try." She waltzed out of the room and approached Blake and JJ, who were still talking. "So, we have permission from the great and mighty Rossi to have our sleepover. What do you say to leaving a bit early today?"

"Why would we want to leave early, Garcia?" Blake asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, I, for one, have to pick up supplies. We need ice cream, cookies, soda, stuff like that. Plus, I need to throw together a bag. There's a big difference between a go bag and a sleepover bag. So, what do you say? We leave early and have the boys do our work for us!"

"That does sound like a good plan, Pen. Do you want me to pick anything up?"

"No, just bring over some of your girly movies. How about you, Alex? Can you think of anything to bring?"

She shook her head, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I guess I'll just bring the party with me."

"That works, too! See you later at Erin's, ladies." She stepped forward and gave Blake a quick hug before hugging JJ and flitting back up to her office. It was going to be a long day.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, she was antsy to leave and she jumped up from her desk, turning her equipment off before hurrying from the office. "See you all later!" she called out as she waved to the others still in their cubicles. JJ and Alex were waiting for her by the elevators, and as one, they stepped on it, riding down. "Hotch didn't give you two any trouble, did he?"

"Nope, he seemed sort of relieved, after Alex here bit his head off during the consult."

"Oh, I would have paid good money to have seen that! Why did you snap at him?"

Alex shrugged, and Penelope wondered when she would tell them about the baby. "My temper is a little short these days. It will get better with time."

"Oh, I know about time," Jayje replied, winking at Penelope. A smile quickly swept across her face as she nodded, and then she tuned out, thinking about the night ahead. Soon, the doors were opening and she was heading over to Esther.

Knowing that there was a grocery store between her place and Rossi's, she went home first, hurriedly making up a bag, shoving in her cutest pajamas along with an outfit for the next day. When that was done, she headed back down to her car and drove to the grocery store, picking up everything she thought they would need.

With that accomplished, she took off for the manse. She smiled to see that Alex was there already, and she parked behind her before heading up to the door, balancing her bags as she rang the doorbell. "Did you buy out the entire store?" Alex asked as she opened the door for her.

"No, I just got us the essentials. Could you put this bag in the freezer? It has all the ice cream in it."

"Sure."

Once the bag was removed, Penelope made a beeline for the living room, knowing that Erin would be there. "Rin Rin! Tonight is going to be so awesome!" she exclaimed as she dropped the bags.

The older woman smiled up at her before beckoning for to sit next to her. "Alexandra was telling me that we're having a sleepover. I haven't had one of those in years. My last one was when Tabby was sixteen. This is going to be fun."

Penelope curled up into her, nodding. "It will be nice to get to know Alex better. Maybe then I could lose the jealousy."

"Is that what that was?" Erin asked, bringing her hand up to her hair, stroking it lightly. "I am allowed to have more than one friend."

"I know. It's just a silly holdover from when she first joined the team. Sometimes I get a little insecure."

A throat cleared behind them, and Penelope fought the urge to pull away from Erin, knowing it was just Alex. "Feel free to join us, Alexandra. We were just talking about the need to have more than one friend."

"Yes, I'm going to need a good support group in the coming months." There was an almost shy look about the woman as she sank down into the plush chair. "I am heading into unfamiliar territory after all." She covered her stomach with her hand.

"Well, I'm good at navigating," Penelope replied, finally sitting up. "That is, if you want a navigator."

"I'd like that." Alex smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling more at ease. "So, we're just waiting on Jen. I hope you don't mind, Penelope, but I placed an order for pizza at six. It sounded really delicious."

"Then that's all that matters, isn't it?" Alex nodded and they settled into an easy conversation, waiting for JJ. She finally showed up thirty minutes later, looking totally flustered. "Jayje, what's up?"

"Henry wasn't too happy to stay an extra night at his father's place. I think that the pizza was not a good bribe on Will's part. Did I miss anything good?" she asked as she plopped down on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Not really, though I think that Alex might have some news for us. Isn't that right, Alex?" Penelope looked at the woman, grinning wickedly.

"So, which one of you traitors let it slip?" Alex returned, looking at Erin. She blushed guiltily, and Alex shook her head. "I should have known that it would have been you. You never could keep your lips zipped," she teased.

"It just sort of slipped out, Alexandra. Do you really think I'm a traitor?" There was something tender in her voice, and Penelope reached out for her hand, clasping it tightly.

"Oh, honey, did he call you that?" Alex breathed out, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Erin nodded and curled up against Penelope, her head coming to rest on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Alex came over and joined them on the couch, wrapping her arm around Erin's waist.

"I'm trying to get over it."

"You can't, unless you talk about it."

"Not tonight. Tonight is going to be happy. Right, Penny?"

Penelope nodded, threading their fingers together. "You still haven't told us, Lexie." The nickname slipped out without warning, and Alex glanced around Erin to look at her as she shrugged. "That's your nickname now. Too bad, so sad."

"We'll see. Anyway, since Penelope seems to know what I'm going to say, yes, I am pregnant. It was not planned, and James and I are more than a little shell shocked."

"Congratulations!" Penelope said sweetly, reaching over Erin with her free hand, holding it out to Alex. She clasped it, smiling tenderly at her. "Auntie Penelope loves to spoil her babies."

"This is very true, Alex. You had better hope and pray that it's a boy, otherwise, you are going to be inundated with gifts galore. She's been pestering me to give her a little niece since Henry turned one."

"I'll keep that in mind." The doorbell rang and Alex got up. "Do you want me to have him bring it in here?"

"If you would please, Alexandra." She nodded and disappeared from the room, allowing Penelope time to slip off the couch and join JJ on the floor. "Why did you abandon me?" Erin asked, a slightly teasing lilt in her voice.

"Because you always eat pizza on the floor at a sleepover. Come on, join us." She beckoned to her with her hand and Erin smiled as she stood, coming over to her side and taking a seat. "So, after we eat, I think a good game of Truth or Dare is in order. I haven't played that in years."

"Oh, good," Erin replied, smiling widely. "There are some things I've been meaning to ask, and now you have to answer."

"You've created a clone of yourself, PG, haven't you?" JJ asked as Alex returned with the pizza delivery man. She nodded and smiled widely, taking the boxes from his hands as Alex sank onto the floor next to Erin, completing their circle. After the man left, Penelope opened the top box and snagged a piece of pizza.

"So, did I mention I brought soda? It's in one of those bags." She gestured to them with her free hand, and JJ crawled over and tugged the bags over to them, grabbing out the bottles Penelope had picked up for them. "The ginger ale is for Lexie. I thought it would be best on her stomach."

"Okay, that is really odd, since that's the only thing I can keep down. Maybe you really are the Oracle of All Knowing."

"You should never doubt me." JJ giggled as they continued to eat, scarfing down the first pizza in short order. "All right, Lexie, we decided while you were gone that we are going to play Truth or Dare tonight, hope you're up for that."

"I'm always up for a good game." She gave Penelope a wicked smile. "Though you may not be up for my questions. We should probably change into our pajamas first, though."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, Jayje, I'll show you were the bathroom is." They broke up and she led her over to the downstairs bathroom. She slipped inside and changed into yoga pants and a tank top before padding back out to the living room. Erin was in silk pajamas, looking very chic, as she pulled out the sofa bed. "I didn't know we were going to use this."

"Yeah, I thought we could all sleep together. There's more than enough room here for us all, and better than sleeping on the floor."

"You have a point there." Penelope helped Erin finish pulling the bed out and then plopped down, patting the spot next to her. "Erin?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I miss you at work. I wish you were there."

"I miss work, too. I guess God's plan is something different for me now, though." She smiled through her tears and Penelope reached out her hand, letting Erin clasp it tightly. "I'm getting used to having nothing to do but read and write."

She nodded and waited for the others to join them. As soon as they were assembled once more, the game began in earnest, and once the easy questions and dares were out of the way, they became more daring. "Erin, I dare you to kiss Penelope," Alex said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, that's not fair. Traitor!" She stuck her tongue out at the woman before turning to Penelope. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." She felt her eyes grow wide as Erin leaned in and brushed her lips against her in a brief, tender kiss.

"Nope, that doesn't count," JJ interrupted, and they both look at her. "That was so not a kiss. Come on!"

Erin looked back at her, shaking her head a little. "Again, do you mind?" Penelope shook her head and braced herself for the kiss that was about to come. Erin drew in a deep breath and placed her hand on the back of Penelope's head, bringing her in close and tilting her head just so. Penelope let her eyes flutter closed as she anticipated Erin covering her lips with her own. It was a lush kiss, and they deepened it naturally, Erin's fingers digging into her hair, tugging her closer as the kiss lingered on.

A muffled, encouraging, yelp from outside caused both of them to break apart and Penelope looked out the window, seeing five guilty heads. "I guess our guys couldn't stay away," she panted out, still holding onto Erin.

"I guess not. Look, isn't that adorable? James is blushing and trying to avert his eyes. Poor man!" Erin giggled and rested her forehead against Penelope's. "Did that kiss count, Jennifer?"

"Um, yes."

"What?" Penelope asked, stilling holding on to Erin.

"You two were really into that, and it looked kinda hot. Okay, really hot. I thought you both were into guys?"

"I am," Erin answered quickly, a little too quickly, and Penelope shrugged, arching into her.

"I'm a little more fluid, Jayje. When the right woman comes along, I'm more than willing to be with her. But my heart belongs to Morgan right now. So, should we let the boys out of their misery or give them a show?"

Alex cocked her eyebrow and gave her an impish grin. "What kind of show did you have in mind, Penny?"

"A kiss-off. I've sort of claimed Erin as mine, though I wouldn't mind kissing you, Lexie. Maybe we should…" Penelope's words were cut off by Alex tugging her close and kissing her passionately. She squeaked a little before relaxing into the kiss, letting Alex lead her. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Erin and JJ were making out, Erin's hand cupping one of JJ's breasts.

The visual was enough for her to push Alex back onto the mattress, her own hand slipping beneath her pajama top to cup a braless breast, her thumb teasing the nipple. The older woman nipped at her lip, arching up into the touches. In the fuzziness of her brain, she could hear the noises outside the window and knew that their little dare was turning at least some of the guys on.

Her momentary distraction was all it took for Alex to flip her over and straddle her. "I forgot to tell you, this baby is making me insatiable," she whispered before attacking her lips once more.

Penelope groaned against her lips, and Alex used the opening to lap at her tongue. "Uhm, enough, please. We still have to sleep," she murmured as she gently pushed Alex away.

There was a shy smile on the woman's face as she rolled off her, and Penelope felt something stir in her heart. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Alex and tugged her close. Alex looked beyond her shoulder and shooed the men off. Penelope just shook her head at Rossi when he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Our men are going to get it tomorrow," JJ panted out as she collapsed back on the mattress.

"Oh, yes. I know that Davie was the ringleader out there. What do you say to watching a few movies before heading to sleep?" Erin slid towards the edge of sofa bed and looked at them expectantly.

"That might be for the best, Rin Rin. I…may have gotten a little carried away with Lexie here. I've never been very good with boundaries."

Alex shrugged and cuddled close to her. "Sometimes boundaries are made to be pushed. James and I have a somewhat open marriage, don't worry about that," she whispered in her ear. Penelope nodded and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. Erin shook her head gently as she walked over to the DVD player and loaded three of the movies JJ had brought.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked as she brought the remote back. "I had expected to end up between you and Alexandra tonight."

"We can make room for you, Erin," she quickly said before pressing her lips softly to Alex's once more. "After all, if we don't have someone between us, wicked things could happen."

JJ touched her shoulder lightly, and she turned to her friend, grinning at her. "Wicked things always happen around you, Pen." She kissed her gently and Penelope sighed. "Well, I couldn't be left out, you know."

"I know, hun." She welcomed Erin between them, letting her head come to rest on her chest. "Do you think everything will be okay tonight, Rin Rin?" she asked lowly.

"As long as you hold me if I wake up. That's what David has to do. I'll try not to scream, I promise." Penelope dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise to hold you, Erin. Until we let the boys back in the house, though I might make Rossi prove himself worthy."

Erin giggled sweetly as the movie began, snuggling in close to her. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Penny." She turned her head and kissed her cheek tenderly. "And I promise, after tonight, I won't kiss you again."

Instantly, Penelope pouted at her. "Never, ever, again?"

"Oh, honey, if you keep looking at me like that, I may have to ask David to let me use my free pass. He thought it would be Alexandra, but…there's something about you." Erin's smile wobbled a little, and Penelope closed her arm around her waist.

"I'm honored to be your free pass, hun. But, let's pay attention to the movie, okay? That will be for when we're alone." Winking at Erin, she pulled her close, watching the credits unfold. Sometimes it paid to be a bit of a traitor. It had led to something most wonderful.


End file.
